


Claimed.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [26]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Consent Issues, Forced Bonding, M/M, Sex, Sexual Assault, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompts bruises, blood loss, moving, forced soulbonding for H/C bingo and shot for 10 h/c fills. Tommy is made to move, made to bond his soul arranged marriage style. He bolts, terrified of what his new husband will want. Tommy has heard of very abusive bonds and is scared of that. AU world where everyone bonds instead of marries and parents often set up their childern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> H/C bingo postage stamp extra. Despite what it may look like from the warnings, this is not an abuse fic.

Tommy POV  
　  
He knew it would happen sooner or later, but he was kind of hoping on later, he was still seventeen, he shouldn't be getting soul bonded yet. But his dad had met someone at work, someone who didn't even live in Burbank and now Tommy was moving to somewhere in LA to live with his bounded and his family. Some eighteen year old guy he'd never met, Tommy had just been given his pendant on the same day his was sent to the guy, Adam. They'd both had them put on at the same time, chain long enough so that the pendent was over their hearts. A priest had chanted over him and he knew wherever this guy was the same thing was happening. His heart had raced and he had felt the bond opening up as words and magic he didn't understand linked him to another man miles away. He knew people who had bonded willingly and were happy, but all the arranged bonds didn't seem happy, like his parents. He thinks he should be grateful, at least they forced him to be with a guy and not a girl, but he's having trouble feeling grateful as he sits in some rental car, some guy from his new father in laws firm driving him all the way to his new family.  
　  
It's been a long journey and he's had a lot of time to think about the bond and he's terrified. He's heard about how the submissive partner is treated when the soul bond is a forced one and not a love match. Horror stories of abuse. He's seen bruises on some of the bonded kids at school whose parents set up their bonds and he feels sick. He has no idea what this guy will be like, what he's going to expect from Tommy. He's the submissive partner, he's meant to do as Adam says or by law, Adam can punish him. Tommy's never seen his mother be punished, but his friend Cam told him about her Mom, she hadn't been able to walk for a week afterwards or been able to be seen in public for almost a month, she'd been so badly marked up.  
　  
He can't believe he's moving; new school, new house. He's had to leave all his friends behind and his family. He's too mad at his parents right now to miss them, but smart enough to know he probably will in time, he already misses his big sister Lisa and Dave, the guy she choose to bond with a few months before. Before his choices were taken away he wanted the kind of bond his sister had, Dave was so loving, he treated Lisa as an equal even though she was a submissive. Before the move, before being forced to soul bond he had dreamed of finding something half as good as that. Lisa had argued with their parents about the forced soul bonding, offering anything to stop him, she even would have let him move in with her and her bonded so that he wasn't their parent's problem anymore. But they wouldn't be moved on the subject so he was being moved. Like being forced to bond wasn't bad enough, he was moving too, he hated it. He didn't want to move, didn't want this weird awareness of a stranger that was getting stronger and stronger as he got closer to his new home.  
　  
They pull over into a gas station, the guy talking about needing gas, getting coffee, so Tommy asks if he can go to the bathroom. He just planned on getting a moment alone, away from the guy in the car. As he walks to the bathroom he sees people looking at him, their eyes on his pendant. He stares at the ground and zips his hoodie over it. He's not meant to cover it over, not meant to hide his bonded's claim, but he can't stand the looks. He almost runs into the bathroom and locks himself in one of the stalls, he feels like he can't breathe. He doesn't want to move and live with strangers, someone else's parents, there is another kid as well, a boy, a dominate. He's heard about dominate bond partners sharing their submissive with other dominates in their family if the dominate doesn't have their own bonded. He's scared by the idea of just one Dom ruling his life, but two, he'll never survive. He might be submissive, he even likes the structure of having rules, but he's a free spirit, creative, music is his life. He doesn't want to move and make someone else his world.  
　  
There's a window in the bathroom, it's small, but he's pretty slim. He doesn't even really think about sneaking out, just that the guy’s probably watching the door, so if he wants to get away he has to go this way. Getting up to the window is pretty easy, climbing out isn't that hard either, it's not till he's dropping out on the other side that it gets hard. He hits the floor hard, hoping he hasn't made a lot of noise. Looking around it doesn't seem like anyone’s looking at him. He gets up and starts walking, he needs to hitch hike or something, but if he goes to the road he'll be too easy to find. He decides to hide, there are some trees nearby and he heads straight to them. The guy he's being driven by is more likely to search the road, not here. He finds the biggest tree he can and sits down behind it, he knows this is a bad idea, it's not like he can go home, his parents would just send him back, make him move the way he was meant to. He can't go to Lisa, his parents will look there when they hear that he is missing and he doesn't want to get her and her bonded in trouble by asking them to hide him.  
　  
He has nowhere to go, he's never lived alone, doesn't know how the hell he would even go about starting a new life. Despite all that he just sits there, he doesn't go back, he hides until it turns bitterly cold and dark. He's completely uncertain about if this is a good idea or not, but he's done it now and plans to stick with it. He doesn't want to be some sex toy that a guy knocks around when he's bored, he knows that, even if he doesn't know what to do. When he leaves the trees it's quiet, only one or two cars in the gas station. The car he had been in is gone, so at least he doesn't have to worry about being dragged back into the car to finish the stupid moving process. He's heading towards the road when some guy yells at him and he freezes on instinct at the commanding tone.   
　  
"Hey kid." He yells again and Tommy turns a little. The guy's in his car, watching Tommy. Middle aged, dark brown hair, grey eyes and a flannel shirt. He gestures for Tommy to come over and he doesn't really think before walking over. The problem with having no plan and being terrified about everything is that he really can't even think straight.  
　  
"Are you lost?" The guy asks and Tommy thinks about whether it would be a good lie or not, but before he can pick an answer, the guy grabs his arm hard and Tommy's mind goes blank as his heart starts to race.  
　  
"My name’s Bert, you need a ride kid?" He asks, tone gentle and at total odds to the grip he has on Tommy's forearm. He doesn't think he can pull away, big fingers digging into his flesh through the material of his hoodie and a long sleeved T-shirt.  
　  
"No, I'm being picked up." Tommy lies.  
　  
"Oh, by who?" Bert looks like a normal guy, like any guy his age you might walk past on the street, totally average, but there is something not nice in his smile and cold in his eyes.  
　  
"My bonded." Tommy uses his free hand to show off the small silver pendant he's wearing, the one that means Adam Lambert owns him, that Adam is his bonded Dominate and Tommy is his claimed Sub.  
　  
"Well that's a shame, you’re young to be bonded." Bert sighs.  
　  
"Can you let go of my arm?" Tommy asks, he's so fucking scared. This guy's grip is bruising and has only been getting tighter, he just wants to get away.  
　  
"In a hurry to run off?" Bert asks.  
　  
"It's cold, so I said I'd wait inside for my bonded. He worries about me, doesn't want me getting sick." Tommy lies.  
　  
"Why don't you sit in my car with me a while, it'll be warm in here." Bert offers, still not letting go.  
　  
"Um, no, sorry. My bonded wouldn't like that." It's not even really a lie this time, he knows a lot of Dom’s don't like other Dom’s alone with their subs. He has no idea if Adam is the possessive type or not, but he can pretend he is right now.  
　  
"Well then he should keep a better eye on you then and take better care of you. Instead of leaving you out here all alone." Bert shakes his head and somewhat irrationally considering Tommy's run away from the guy instead of moving in with him, he gets pissed at Bert for suggesting his Dom isn't doing his job right. Tommy isn't letting him do his job right, hasn't given him a chance to be a good Dom, too afraid he'll be abusive. He's pre judged the guy based on things he's seen with other Dom and Subs, but that doesn't mean this asshole gets to do the same.  
　  
"He's a good Dom and he'll be here really soon. He's coming to get me." Tommy tugs on his arm, fear building when he can't pull free and Bert won't let go.  
　  
"I'm better, I’d never leave you alone if you were mine." Bert tells him and then he's pulling on Tommy's arm, dragging him closer. Tommy tries to dig his feet into the ground, like a kid throwing a tantrum and refusing to walk. It isn't working though and his whole body crashes into the driver's side door with jarring force, it knocks the wind out of him and his mind blanks on everything, fear is completely in control of him, his thoughts, his body. He can see his breath misting out it's so cold, he's panting, struggling, but he can't pull away. He starts cussing when he feel's Bert's free hand sliding over the groin of his jeans, groping at him through the fabric, nothing has ever felt more wrong in his life.  
　  
"Get off of me, you sick fuck." Tommy yells, his whole body fighting to pull away, even though it's useless, he can't just give up, he won't.  
　  
"Shut your mouth." Bert hisses, twisting his arm a little, pulling it inside the car, even as he leans out, closer to Tommy.  
　  
"No, get off of me. I'm not your Sub, stop touching me, I'm not yours." He feels sick and scared and he can feel something else, another set of emotions, fear that isn't his and anger that isn't directed at him. It's like nothing he has ever felt before and he knows he has to be feeling Adam. It stuns him a little, being able to feel someone else's emotions. So much so that he doesn't realise he's been let go and Bert is opening the car door. The second he realises his arm is free, he tries to run, but Bert punches him in the face and he goes down hard.  
　  
"I told you to shut up." Bert says quietly and Tommy gets that Bert doesn't want anyone in the station to hear them, because they might call the cops or even come out to help.  
　  
"Someone help me!" Tommy yells as loudly as he can from his place on his back in the dirt, to think he hid away from moving to avoid ending up in this position. Bert's face flushes red and he lashes out, kicking Tommy so hard in the ribs that his whole body rolls over, the pain is so intense his vision weighs out and he doesn't know what's going on till the next kick. Bert keeps kicking him so Tommy yells, cuss words and sometimes just noise, but it finally works, someone else is yelling and Bert curses. Tommy looks up in time to see Bert is getting back in his car. He scrambles to his feet despite the throbbing points of pain all over, he doesn't want Bert to run him over. He doesn't try, but he leans out of his window as he drives past.  
　  
"This isn't over." Bert spits and then he's gunning the engine and Tommy collapses to the floor, his whole body shaking. He remembers feeling Adam's emotions and he knows what that means, Adam has to be closer than he was earlier today and it makes sense. When the guy lost him he probably went and got Adam. Seen as Adam can sense him through the bond, he'd have an easier time of finding Tommy than any cop. Adam had felt worried for him when they connected, but that doesn't mean he's a good guy. Tommy bites his lip, glancing at the people in the station watching him, wondering which one yelled. He goes back to the bathroom, glad it's open even at night, the florescent lights glowing and flickering, making the whole room look harsh. He goes over to the sinks and mirrors, he looks pale, his eyes shocked looking, wide and dark. His face is already bruising, he rolls up his sleeve on the arm that Bert grabbed. A red hand print that he's sure will bruise, he's probably going to be covered in them.  
　  
He ignores the tires screeching out in the lot, it's not Adam yet, he thinks he'd know if it was. He keeps thinking back to when he felt Adam, he hadn't felt like a stranger, his emotions hadn't felt invasive. He hadn't been afraid of Adam, he thinks maybe he should stay here, let himself be found and see if Adam still wants someone who is battered and bruised. Maybe he should give Adam a shot, he didn't feel like the sort of person who would give Tommy the horror story life he's been picturing, but he could be wrong. He turns when he hears footsteps, planning to hide in a stall till Adam gets here. His ribs really hurt when he moves though, slowing him down and he doesn't make it to the stall. He’s not sure it would have mattered if he did. Bert walks through the door, face red with fury, the look in his eyes make Tommy's stomach twist before he notices what Bert is holding. A gun, he didn't leave or go far, he probably just drove up the road, parked, got his gun from the boot or the glove box and walked back.  
　  
He raises it up and points it at Tommy. He is so fucked, he really thought moving was the end of the world, that it meant his life was over. He was so stupid, it might have ended one life, but he'd have been alive, if Bert shoots him, his life really is over. He's pretty sure Bert will shoot him unless someone saw him walk in here with a gun and called the cops, even then the cops might not be fast enough. He's sure Bert will shoot him, because Bert is clearly fucking crazy. He never should have got out the car, never should have run from his bonded, forced or not, he's sure Adam wouldn't pull a fucking gun on him.  
　  
"Get on your knees, bitch." Bert orders.  
　  
"No." Arguing with a guy with a gun is probably stupid, but he has a feeling that Bert will shoot him no matter what he does. He'd rather die on his feet, feeling like he has some kind of choice in how he goes out. Bert can kill him, but he can't make Tommy submit to him before he dies, he won't give Bert that. He's bonded, claimed and even though they have never met and in all likelihood never will beyond feeling Adam's emotions that one time, he's still Adam's and Adam is the only man he will submit to.  
　  
There is a noise outside, metal on metal, Tommy isn't sure what it is, but it startles Bert and he fires, doesn't even aim, just fires and Tommy's world explodes in pain. He doesn't remember falling, he just blinks and he's on the floor, cold hard tile underneath him. His arm feels like it's on fire from the shoulder down, but the cold tile doesn't seem to be helping, he doesn't understand. He can't see Bert anymore, he didn't see him leave, but he's gone and Tommy's glad about that. He thinks maybe he's dying, he can feel blood soaking the whole arm of his shirt, he's losing a lot of blood and he knows he should be scared, but he can't seem to feel much of anything. He sort of wishes he wasn't alone, he doesn't want to die alone in a fucking rest stop bathroom. He knows he should sit up, try and move, get himself some help, but when he tries to move he just can't, his body feels like it's being weighed down, limbs as heavy as stone. He can't feel anything but pain, but then there is something else, someone else.   
　  
"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy Joe." He can hear a voice calling him, a male voice and it knows him, he doesn't get how.  
　  
His eyes are blurry, so he doesn't see the person till they are kneeling down beside him and he still can't see much beyond dark hair. The bright lights make him look like he's glowing, like an angel, but Tommy doesn't believe in heaven or God, so he can't have an angel.   
　  
"Shhh baby, it'll be okay." The pain gets worse, someone pressing against his shoulder and he wants to scream, to tell them to stop, but his lips just won't move. The pain makes darkness rise up, he doesn't want that, he wants to stay here, with this man touching him, his touch feels right. But he can't fight it, the last thing he feels before the darkness takes him are soft fingers stroking over his bruised cheek, like they are trying to brush away the mark, remove the pain.  
　  
Adam POV  
　  
He prays that he got there in time. He's never had to track someone before, never been bonded before. Tommy was meant to be moving into day, he wasn't meant to get hurt. He's so glad he could find him, he can feel him, feel his soul, the creativity, the kindness, it's all so beautiful, the world shouldn't lose a soul like that.   
　  
The ambulance feels like it takes too long, but he's sure it didn't, he stands only because rationally he knows he had to, if he went with his heart he would never stop touching Tommy. It's not till he stands up that he realises the knees of his jeans are wet, he looks down and his heart twists sharply in his chest. His jeans are dark red at the knee, he was kneeling in Tommy's blood, he's lost enough to leave a puddle of blood.  
　  
They let him ride in the ambulance once they realise he's Tommy's Dom. He sees the look they give him, they think he's failed his bonded and Adam agrees so he keeps his mouth shut. He should have done things differently, made his parents wait a little. He could have met Tommy before they got bonded, even if in arranged bonds that's not traditional. If they hadn't liked that idea, he maybe should have got Tommy himself, instead of letting some stranger move Tommy from one place to another, it would have given them a chance to be alone, to talk before Tommy moved in. He could have done so many things differently, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. If Tommy wakes up, Adam will spend his every moment making all this up to him and if Tommy doesn't wake up? Adam won't ever take a bond again, he doesn't deserve to be loved if he can't make things right with Tommy.  
　  
They make him wait in a hallway, he knows he should call his parents and Tommy's but he can't bring himself to do it. He wants to be able to give them some kind of news, hopefully good news and if it's bad news? The worst news, he'll be the one to tell both families, not a doctor, it's his responsibility and he'll man up and do it. The wait drags on and on until a doctor comes and tells him they stopped the bleeding, the bullet only damaged the artery and they've fixed that. Tommy lost a lot of blood, so they've given him transfusions, Adam doesn't think he's ever been more relieved in his life. He calls Tommy's parents first, knowing they must be worried. They apologize to him, saying they should have seen that Tommy was scared enough to run away, instead of just assuming that he was mad about the move. Adam tells them not to be, they've all read the situation wrong, all should have talked more, maybe then they would have all avoided making mistakes. All that matters though is that Tommy is alive, Adam hadn't been at all sure he would live through losing so much blood.  
　  
He calls his own parents and they offer to come stay with him, wait with him to see Tommy, but he wants to do this alone and Neil needs them, he'd been freaked out when they heard Tommy was missing, fearing the worst and maybe he was right to, seen as the worst nearly did happen.  
　  
They don't let him into see Tommy till morning, Doctors, police, they go in and out of the room, they tell him how Tommy is, but they don't let Adam in. Just before he does go in one of the cops tells him they found the guy who attacked Tommy and the rest room cameras caught it all, so the case is pretty much an open and shut one. They've told Tommy and Adam's pretty sure the wave of relief he felt moments earlier was when the cops told Tommy. Emotion sharing isn't constant between a bonded pair, they mainly feel strong emotions only, unless they open up and actively let each other feel stuff through the bond. They need to learn how to work their bond, it's all still new, he wants to get the chance, hopes Tommy doesn't want to fight the bond.  
　  
He walks into a naturally bright room, his eyes finding Tommy on the bed straight away. He looks tiny in the hospital bed, covers up high, propped up, his arm all strapped up. The bruising on his face and arm are pretty ugly, but they don't take away from how breath taking he is. Adam doesn't know why his parents didn't show him a picture before the bonding, he would have run right to Burbank and begged Tommy to bond with him, come move in with him, but then if he'd done that based on a picture, it would have been pretty shallow. Now he knows Tommy's soul is just as beautiful as he is.  
　  
"Adam." Tommy says softly and Adam can't help smiling, stupidly pleased that Tommy knows who he is.   
　  
"How are you feeling?" Adam asks, moving closer so he can sit in the chair beside the bed.  
　  
"Tired, but they said that's from the blood loss and I hurt from all the bruising. I feel pretty stupid for running." Tommy gets quieter and quieter as he talks and Adam has to strain to hear it, but he thinks he gets it all and it makes him shake his head.  
　  
"Tommy, what you did, yeah, it was reckless, but you didn't know some psycho would fixate on you. I'm just really sorry that you were so afraid and you had no one to talk to. If I had called or something, maybe you wouldn't have been so scared that you ran." He'd felt flickers of Tommy's fear when he had been missing, as strong almost as his fear had been when he'd been attacked.   
　  
"You’re not mad that I ran away on the day I was meant to move in with you?" Tommy asks, looking at him with these huge eyes, hell, Adam thinks he might be in big trouble if Tommy ever learns how to use those big brown eyes on him.  
　  
"No, I'm mad that you got shot, I’m mad that he grabbed you so hard his hand print’s bruised into you. I should have been with you, I should have stopped this." Adam sighs.  
　  
"Maybe we both made mistakes?" Tommy suggests softly, like he's still expecting Adam to get mad at him. Adam nods, because they did, all of them, not just him and Tommy, but both of their parents too.  
　  
"I want to make up for mine." Adam promises.  
　  
"You still want me?" Tommy asks, voice whisper soft and so fucking timid. He's seen Tommy's soul, he's not meant to be this way, afraid, timid, he's alive, artistic, passionate, just like Adam and he wants to bring that back out of him.   
　  
He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Tommy's pale lips.  
　  
"I've never wanted anyone more. Can you tell me why moving in with me scared you so much?" He wants to know, they need to clear the air before they start again, start fresh.  
　  
Tommy talks about subs he's known, stories he's heard. Dom's abusing their bonded, hurting them, using them, whoring them out and not showing them any love. Tommy was afraid he was moving into a home where he would be beaten, used and unloved. Adam can see why he tried to run away.  
　  
"I know our bond was forced on us, but I would never do that to a person, it's not in me to be like that." Adam promises, cupping Tommy's bruised cheek gently. He wants to kill the bastard who hurt Tommy, but he's been caught, he'll go to jail and that will have to do.  
　  
"I know that now. I saw it when you were touching me, when I was losing all that blood, you felt so good. It felt right to let you touch me." Tommy says softly, but he looks a little less afraid.  
　  
Adam stays with Tommy the whole time he's in the hospital. The moving van had arrived on time, before Tommy, so all his things are ready to be unpacked. Adam makes him sit on the bed and just direct Adam where to put things. It takes Tommy a little while to get past the fact he's basically giving Adam, his Dom orders and just go with it, but he does eventually. He smiles when Adam finishes and Adam can tell he likes having all of his things mixed in with Adam's it makes everything seem more real.  
　  
Adam gets into bed with Tommy, he kisses him softly, but they don't do anything else, they spend their first night in bed together as a bonded couple just holding each other, but it's more than Adam had ever hoped for. Tommy is someone he would have picked himself to share his life with, he knows he is very lucky to have been paired with Tommy and not to have lost him.  
　  
They sleep fully clothed for a week and it takes that long for Adam to realise it's not because Tommy wants it that way. He doesn't like Adam seeing the bruises or the bullet wound. The night he realises that, Adam decides to show Tommy it doesn't matter. He starts by kissing gentle butterfly kisses to the bruising on Tommy's cheek, then he coaxes him out of his shirt. He starts slow, kissing the slightly fainter marks on his arm first; you can still see the shape of a hand. He takes a breath to make sure he doesn't get angry, he's not pissed at Tommy for the marks, but he doesn't want Tommy to feel his anger when they’re like this and he doesn't want him to think he's angry at him for it. He kisses the bruises on Tommy's ribs next, worshipping the soft skin, running his tongue over the darker bruises. He knows there are more on Tommy's legs, so he asks permission to take them off too. Tommy nods, biting his lip, so nervous, but he's half hard in his pants so Adam keeps going. Once he has kissed each bruise he works his way up to the bullet wound, it's not healed yet, livid red and scabbing over, he kisses around it, worried about the possibility of infections. The first time he met Tommy in person, he was losing blood all over a bathroom floor, it's an interesting first meeting to say the least.   
　  
They don't have sex that night, even though they are both hard as rocks, it was about showing Tommy he didn't need to hide, not about sex. It works as well, Tommy stops hiding his body from him after that. They don't make love until after all the bruises have faded from Tommy's skin and the scab is turning into a scar, he didn't want to risk hurting Tommy, he's been hurt enough. They kiss a lot, have fallen asleep kissing, but they haven't got each other off. Adam has taken a lot of cold showers. But then one night weeks after Tommy has moved in, their bond is singing between them, souls completely connected. There in bed, no lights on other than a few candles, Tommy's blonde hair always glows in the candle light. It started off as just making out, same as always, but then hands started to wonder, clothing coming off to reveal sweat slicked skin. They don't stop to talk about it, Adam doesn't have to ask Tommy if he's sure, their bond is wide open, they can feel it all, they don't need to hesitate. He's so glad Tommy can feel how much he loves him, how much this means. The bond is always more powerful when they are touching, kissing, when he pushes into Tommy's body, it somehow gets stronger. He has never felt like this, he never thought sex would be like this. They're more than physically close, as his hips thrusts and he holds on tight to Tommy's hands, kissing him deeply, there is all that, all the pleasure, but more as well, their souls normally feel like they are connected by a thread, but when he's inside Tommy, it feels like their souls are touching, merging into one.  
　  
He tells Tommy he loves him, over and over again as he gets close and Tommy starts saying it back when his orgasm hits, they don't have to say it, they both know it anyway, but it feels good to say it and tonight is about nothing but pleasure. His own orgasm hits him hard, rocking his body and his soul to the core. He holds Tommy close for a long time before getting up to get a cloth to clean them up with. Once they are clean, he blows the candles out and gets back into bed with Tommy, his bonded cuddles close, kissing him softly, his long fingers running over the pendent lying flat on Adam's chest. Adam does the same, he loves seeing his claim on Tommy, really likes seeing him naked, wearing nothing but his pendent. He leans in, kissing the body warm silver and then captures Tommy's lips again. He's not sure what he'd have done if he had lost Tommy, he hopes he'll never have to go through that, they’re one soul, he thinks they always will be.  
　  
The End.


End file.
